<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>virtual date. by redapplewriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702557">virtual date.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting'>redapplewriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, sehun setting up his father on a virtual date with his professor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au where sehun has his online classes noticing his dad likes to sneak into his room once its prof wu's class. one day sehun sets up his laptop on the kitchenaisle, his prof asks about his dad in a interested kind of way so sehun offers a one to one video-call with his dad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>virtual date.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its not that much but i hope its ok!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Junmyeon has been single for a decade ever since the divorce. He likes it this way. It is better. He can manage himself and his adopted son who is in his second year in college. Junmyeon is not interested in hooking up (or going out on blind dates like his son suggested) because he has a son. </p><p> </p><p>Not that the boy is the reason. He simply does not want to get heartbroken once again. Moving on was not easy but with his son by side, it made everything less difficult. </p><p> </p><p>Because of the outbreak of global disease, everyone is obliged to stay in their homes. It has been two weeks since the pandemic and that is how he finds himself taking a small interest in the voice of one of his son’s professors during his online classes. </p><p> </p><p>His son uses a Bluetooth speaker for better sound quality and Junmyeon has never heard a voice calming his whole being the second he hears it.</p><p> </p><p>So he will sneak into the boy’s room every time he gets the chance and he will settle on the bed doing his work on his laptop while listening to the soothing voice. When he gets to witness the owner of the voice though, heat creeps up to his face at once. </p><p> </p><p>Professor Wu looks like a 1080p man in the crappy quality of the video. He looks undeniably handsome plus with the nice voice which is a total bonus－ </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon averts his gaze away, minding his own business once his son returns from the toilet. “Are you gonna sleep here again, Dad?” Junmyeon hums, peeking at his son’s laptop before to the boy, “I swear I won’t make a noise.” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun waves his hand absentmindedly even though he knows the <em>real </em>reason why his father is in his room these days but he does not want to confirm anything yet. He likes being the first during his virtual classes so that he can jot down important tips from his lecturers.</p><p> </p><p>Recently, his father likes to come over to his room where he does not mind but only if it is Professor Wu’s lecture. He thinks it is just coincidence but when he caught his father staring at his laptop for too long… </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it is not a coincidence at all. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week continues and Sehun confirms his doubts.</p><p> </p><p>His father seems to have a crush on his professor.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun catches the elder male glancing at his laptop as his father constantly goes in and out of his room as if to get his professor’s attention until Sehun cannot focus anymore. Today, he brings his books and notes to the lounge, settling them on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” Sehun calls his father who is in the kitchen, “The class is going to start any minute now.” Junmyeon’s head pops from the door, “Why are you telling me?” Sehun shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, opening the app, “You said you were into psychology these days and my lecturer is going to be online soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon’s pinking cheeks cannot be seen from where the boy is seated so the elder rubs his wet hands into his apron, “Oh, um, okay. I’ll make you something to drink.” After making sure he looks presentable, Junmyeon heads to the table.</p><p> </p><p>He peeps at his son’s laptop only to see the professor looking into the camera too. Junmyeon nearly jumps away by surprise but he chooses to sit behind Sehun on the couch with his phone where he is visible, only smaller in the video-call. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun holds in a smirk. His father is definitely into his professor. Since he is always the first, he asks Professor Wu a few tips for the upcoming assignments. His lecturer talks in a slow-paced manner so that the boy can jot down the important details. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he is done, he watches his professor peering behind him. Sehun has to hold a stupid grin this time.<em> “Your brother seems to be sleeping,”</em> Professor Wu states. It has Sehun turning around and yes, his <em>father </em>is indeed sleeping with his arms across his belly, the mobile device falling from his grip to the couch, head crooking in a nasty way.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my Dad,” Sehun shakes his head by the unappealing view, “Let me get a blanket and a pillow for him.” The boy excuses himself to his father’s bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded professor gaping at the sleeping male. </p><p> </p><p><em>“You’re Sehun’s father?”</em> </p><p> </p><p>The voice asks in disbelief. Sehun returns and goodness, he wishes he can record the way his professor is staring at his sleeping his father but his phone is right next to the laptop. This is getting interesting.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The lockdown has been extended for another month.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Sehun sets up his items on the kitchen aisle as his father prepares breakfast. He likes early morning video-calls since no other students will get up this early and besides, he has requested his lecturer a private tutoring today. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun watches his father stirring the batter for the pancakes with a very focused face before it is gone once his professor greets him, <em>“Good morning, Sehun.” </em>Junmyeon stares at his son, blinking rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>He thought he heard it wrong but no, the same voice speaks again after Sehun replies to his greeting. Why is his son video-calling Professor Wu this early? <em>“Why are you here,”</em> Junmyeon mouths to the boy, settling the bowl on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun shrugs, his mouth briefly twisting into an upside-down ‘u’ before he mouths back, <em>“I can get to eat while working on my assignment.” </em>Focus. Junmyeon needs to focus. He has to thank god that the laptop is facing his son or else he will definitely not pay attention to the breakfast at all. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing the professor’s voice is a nice background though so he continues with the pancakes. Once he is done pouring the batter into the pan, Junmyeon stares back at his son after Professor Wu questions, <em>“How’s</em> <em>your father doing?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Sehun purposely does not pay attention to his father as he responds, “Oh he’s fine.” Junmyeon’s heartbeat skyrockets for the next question. <em>“So, your father… Does he, um, has a wife… ?”</em> Sehun gives a shake of his head, not noticing his father’s nervous state because the professor is talking about him! </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, he’s single ready to mingle. Guys only.” </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon nearly throws the wooden spoon to his son’s head.</p><p> </p><p>How can he say that to his professor?!</p><p> </p><p>What if Professor Wu is straight－</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh really?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, really. You know what, I’d like you to have a video-call with him later around two. He’s <em>really</em> interested in your lectures, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon wants the ground to swallow him. Why is his son like this? He tries cutting the topic with a gesture of his hand slicing the air, his cheeks pinking by the teasing look from his son but he stops when the professor replies with, <em>“I’d like that.”</em> Junmyeon’s heart nearly leaps out of joy, a grin almost splitting on his face. </p><p> </p><p>It is not for long though. </p><p> </p><p>The smell of burnt pancakes brings Junmyeon into reality. </p><p> </p><p>He is embarrassed once he hears his son’s high-pitched laughter, telling his professor that his father has been behind the laptop all this time making breakfast and he does not leave out that he has ‘killed’ the pancakes. Junmyeon has a silly smile on his face though as the professor chuckles. It widens once the professor hopes he is not hurt.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>